degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150219053429
Annie's fanfiction for Rae and Finn (I'll do the others later!): "Finn, I'm so sorry," I tried to stifle a giggle. "I didn't mean to laugh at the size of it." "Shut up, Rae," he wrinkled his nose in an adorable way though I could make out a faint smile on his face. "It's not funny." "It's just so...big. I did not know they even came in that size, it's so huge," I yelped when I felt my pillow meet my face. "I'm so embarrassed right now," he bit his lip, "I thought you'd like it." "Finn, it's a mobile telephone. I know you're not a millionaire so I am impressed you got one at all, it's just so funny to see you with a great big thing stuck to your ear." "Rae, it's not funny, you're making me sound like a posh twat," he whined childishly. "I only got it incase you ever needed me." He stared at me with those big puppy dog eyes and I rolled my eyes because he knew I would fall for them every single time. That's how he convinced me to have a "sexy sleepover", Chop not invited this time, when we found out that mum was going away this weekend with the baby and my doting stepfather who seemed far too excited to visit my aunty, a woman so scary that I'm sure Medusa even lowered a gaze...and she also probably had a better hairstylist. I was about to tell him that he could look sexy holding anything, maybe even a certain article of clothing of mine, when he got up to go to my CD player to put in a CD and press play. My ears strained as I slowly heard the beats of Oasis play and titled my head to the side to stare at my boyfriend with a question clear in my eyes. "Look, just because you couldn't come to that Oasis gig that time doesn't mean that we can't have a boogy to them as I finally get my girlfriend to myself." ''Girlfriend. ''It still felt so weird to see this beautiful boy infront of me regard himself as something more than a friend, he was my better half. And he thought of me as his. Better half...no-one had ever seen me as better before in the way he did, he made me see this version of me through his thoughtful, caring eyes. So I shook my head, refusing to dance because I was too overcome with emotion in that moment to move, and Finn pulled me up from my bed while wrapping my arms around his waist to bring us closer. "Someday you will find me caught beneath the landslide," he softly sang while running a hand through my hair. "You know, you're a secret romantic, aren't you? Your whole plan was to get me to do a sleepover so you could just sing Oasis really badly and still have me say that I love you." He grinned while I removed my hands from his waist to take his hand and lead him back to my bed. "What about our dance?" he questioned as I smirked. "To. Be Continued."